Frankie (Creeps)
Frankie is an undead monster bounty hunter, and is a minor character in the Creepypasta comic series "Creeps". Origin Frankie claims to be undead, he woke up one night in a morgue, he got up and looked in the first mirror, he was stunned by what he saw. The face looking back at him was horrifying and he could remember nothing, not even his own name. Frankie found some clothes and ran out of the morgue as fast as he could. He found himself in a dark shady city. Frankie tried to ask a few people for help but they screamed and ran off at the sight of him. Frankie curled up in a gutter that night until a sweet 10-year-old girl approached him and asked him his name, she was not at all scared of him. She introduced herself as Amy and offered Frankie a hot dog, which he delightfully devoured, that's when she decided to call her new friend Frankie (due to his love of hot dogs). Both of them had no family, Amy was an orphan, but the pair developed a sibling-like bond. Every night after Amy came home from school she would wait for everyone in the orphanage to fall asleep, then she would sneak out to wander the city with Frankie. Frankie learned many things from his new friend like how to fight, gamble, steal, and lie, etc. All of the skills necessary to survive on the city streets. Things, however, did not stay so great for long, for one foggy day as Amy was walking home from school she caught the eye of a wicked 'man'. Frankie knew something was wrong when she did not return from school, so he followed the scent of evil deeds out of the city and into a nearby forest where the trees almost seemed to be alive in the thick fog. When he finally found her the sight was horrifying, she had been stabbed 66 times in the chest, her limbs contorted and snapped in all angles. Above her stood the tall, wicked, and slender figure that had caused this. Frankie could not see his face through the thick fog, all he could see was his inky black suit and tie. Frankie's eyes welled with tears and rage as he lunged at the wicked man, however as soon as Frankie was about to pounce on him it was as if the man had vanished if into thin air. With a heavy heart, Frankie buried Amy's body that night. Frankie could not shake the feeling, however, that he had seen that man before and that it was not a random killing but a personal attack on what Frankie cared for most. But why? His new life had just begun and already it is filled with much sorrow. Over the years Frankie has made a living as a freelance bounty hunter, killing criminals and escaped prisoners for money. He spent what little he made mostly on cigars and alcohol. Frankie was very unhappy in his going nowhere life until the day he was approached by a masked, eloquently dressed demon named Beelzebub, (called Bell by Frankie) who expressed great interest in Frankie and told him that he would like to help him by 'challenging him', sending him on missions to travel around Toria and kill those that are truly wicked, earn money, and make a name for himself showing people he is not a monster. Frankie was suspicious at first but Bell's only wish was to observe Frankie silently from the shadows on his missions, so Frankie agreed. Their relationship was rocky at first due to Bell's mysterious habit to disappear and then pop out of nowhere at different times. But they soon became great friends. Now Frankie is ready with the help of his new friend, to travel and discover the mysteries about his past, and even find the person that took his friend's life all those years ago. Appearance Frankie is a tall, lanky but also somewhat lean man. He has shaggy, faded blonde hair. His left eye is pale green while his right one is a dull gray. His skin is a very pale grayish-blue color, he has dark rings around his eyes, and his mouth has been cut open on both sides and stitched together crudely. Frankie's body is covered in multiple scars and stitches. Frankie's usual attire is a black button-up shirt, with a black and white striped tie. All underneath a dark brown, tattered jacket. Along with some fingerless leather gloves, dark gray jeans, and a pair of old brown boots. Personality According to first impressions, Frankie appears as a sad, grumpy, loner. Frankie can be quiet and anti-social, but once you get him started though, he's a powder keg of sarcastic remarks and insults, and he always has to have the last word. Frankie can have a bit of a temper but if he likes a person then he'll seem to get along fine with them. Frankie also carries much sorrow in his heart that he buries down inside him, so he has much pity for those experiencing great loss. Basically, Frankie is very audacious and tough on the exterior and will act the same way in front of almost any situation he is put into. However, has a more sensitive and hurt interior. Because ever since the incident he views himself as a monster, and so, that's just the way he decides to act. Cold, dead and broken. Powers and Abilities Frankie has no powers, really. He just takes advantage of his undead body. He has 'bone blades' put in both forearms, that come out of the top of his forearms at will whenever he needs them. His stomach is filled with stomach acid which he'll regurgitate on enemies if he's in a pinch. Frankie also has a hollowed out part in his abdomen that he uses to smuggle things. Frankie mostly uses hand-to-hand combat, his knife, and his prized 1873 Peacemaker revolver. He is also an exceptionally good fighter. Frankie is also great at using "slight of hand" to his advantage, whether he's stealing or fighting. Frankie can also take one hell of a beating, in fact, he has been injured and maimed in just about every way. Luckily, he is a very quick healer. Frankie's full of surprises, he can use just about anything as a weapon, including his own body. However, just because Frankie can survive almost about anything, that doesn't mean he has no weakness, he can still be overpowered and be knocked out cold. Facts * Frankie was created by SnuffBomb * Frankie makes a minor appearance in SnuffBomb's comic, titled "Creeps". * Because Frankie is a licensed hitman in the Creeps universe, he is incredibly rich but lives in the slums. However, he only stays in the slums as a cover-up. * In the Creeps universe, Frankie shares the same apartment building with Laughing Jack and William Grossman. However, he's not very close to them (nor is he very fond of them). * Speaks in a Brooklyn accent. * Frankie has a minor affinity towards humans. * His main weapon is a revolver. Which are loaded with special rounds to deal with different creatures. He also carries around a knife which has been used in many satanic rituals, then was blessed by the pope himself. When dark and light combine, no beast is safe from its blade. * Frankie gets very offended when called a "Zombie" or when people make other offensive remarks, like asking him if he eats brains. * Despite being undead, he shows no signs of rotting. Theme Song Whatever It Takes - Hollywood Undead Category:Male Category:OC Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Hero Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Unknown Category:Mysterious Category:Enigmatic Category:Ageless Category:Killer Category:Assassin